My First Story No Flames Please
by libra89
Summary: Itachi and his cousin have to find their life mates before the next new moon can they find them before its too late?


Itachi Uchiha was sitting in his class with his cousin Shisui when the teacher Ms. Yuhi Kurenai said, "Class, today we have some new students. Please give them a warm welcome." Just as she said that the door opened and the two girls came in the room. Ms. Kurenai gave the girls a friendly smile, "Please introduce yourself." The short one with purple, wavy locks and with the most enchanting green eyes said, "Okay my name is Ume Hanako. I like to draw, write, and sing." The other girl that was a little taller with black, wavy hair and soft, gray blue eyes said, "My name is Emi Hideko. I like to draw, sing, and dance." Ms. Kurenai looked disappointed but she smiled anyway and told the girls to sit in front of Itachi and Shisui.

As Ume and Emi passed a girl named Angel she said "Look just because your new doesn't mean anything. Stay away from Itachi and Shisui."

Ume and Emi smiled. Ume was the first to reply, "Awe I know your like what, a fan girl? How creepy. Don't get mad at us for something you can't get to sit by how foolish."

Emi laughed and said, "Have a good day."

Itachi and Shisui smirked. Shisui wrote a note and passed it to his cousin. _That Ume girl sounds just like you o ooh they smell good too._ Itachi wrote back, _hn yeah I know._

Then the teacher began the lecture about old arts blah blah. "Now I'm going to assign you partners for a group project due in three weeks. No excuses understand!(a/n this school is college so there's no whining about school work just whining fan girls like angel lol) Angel was complaining about how they just finished a project about a week ago with her friends.

Emi whispered to Ume, "How annoying. Why doesn't she shut up?"

Ume chuckled, "Probably 'cause she has nothing better to do. How foolish of her. Why is she even in here if she cant handle the work?"

"Maybe 'cause her daddy or mommy made her." Ume just hnned.

Now the teacher was almost done calling names out then she said, "Angel with David, Shisui with Emi, Itachi with Ume."

Angel shouted, "Why do those whores get to be paired with them and I don't?"

Before the teacher said anything Ume said, "Whores? You should get a mirror but you'll probably brake it, oh well. You should shut up. Your horrible voice is hurting people's ears."

Emi and the class busted up laughing but Itachi and his cousin just smirked. Angel was too shocked to say anything but the bell rang and the class left. Ume and Emi were walking to their lockers when Itachi and Shisui stopped them and Shisui said, "Whose house yours or mine?"

Emi looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Well I could work on the project by myself?"

Itachi spoke, "You don't have to be afraid of us, we won't bite."

Ume replied, "Nah we will bite, besides that's not the point. We like to work by ourselves."

Shisui said, "Look we can meet at a park or something."

Emi smiled, "Okay when do you want to meet up?" Shisui gave her his number and said, "Call me when your classes are over." "Okay here's mine and Itachi here's Ume's number. She stays longer then I do."

Itachi said, "Here's mine and I'll be staying too."

Emi smiled, "Okay, see ya."

Shisui said, "Wait where do you guys go for lunch?"

Emi said, "McDonald's It depends what were hungry for."

Ume said, "Emi will text or call you if you want to join us." Then the two girls walked off.

Shisui said, "Wow, their different. They don't giggle or anything and they don't seem like they want to be with us."

Itachi said, "Hn, yeah. They don't." They went to their next class..

The classes went by quickly Ume and Emi didn't have much problems only with the fan girls of Itachi and Shisui. But of course they gotten fans of boys and girls. But lunch time came so Emi pulled out her cell phone and Shisui number and text him.

"_Shisui, me and Ume are about to go get lunch are you and Itachi free?" _a minute after she send the message she got a reply from Shisui_ "Hey Emi, yeah were free so where do you want to go eat?" "How about McDonald's?" "Sure thing." "Okay meet us at the McDonald's thats in the mall."_

Emi and Ume got into their cars and drove to the mall waited for the guys to have lunch.

Ume, "I still don't see why we have to eat lunch with them."

"But its for our projects besides the faster we get this done the better."

"Fine, I am going to go into the Barnes and Nobles real quick. Will you be okay to wait for them here?"

Emi give her best friend a smile, "Duh I have my pepper spray in my bag." Ume got up and headed to the bookstore.

* * *

To Itachi and Shisui

"Do you feel like that they are our mates?" asked Shisui.

"Aa I do."

"We should find out more about them." The two Uchihas got out of Itachi's car and went to the McDonald's. When they came to the food court they only saw Emi. They walked up to her and Shisui said "Hey Emi how are you with your classes?"

"Oh everything is going good." She said with a smile Itachi was wondering where was Ume so he asked "Hey Emi where is Ume?"

"Ume went to the bookstore thats down the corner. She should be back soon."

Shisui said "So what do you like doing?"

"Um, I like reading, writing, shopping and hanging out with Ume. What about you?"

"I like playing basketball and reading and spending time with family and friends."

"Wow all that you must be busy."

"Not really." Itachi finally losing his patience so he took out his cell and text Ume "H_ey where are you? Are you okay?" "Um, I am fine am at the bookstore getting a few things. I'll be there okay?" " Okay" _

After that she came to the table_ "_Sorry I didn't come back sooner I got distracted."

Emi smiled "It's okay Plum we were waiting for you are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah" Ume looked at Shisui and Itachi she smiled and "So aren't you guys gonna go order food?"

Shisui said "We'll wait for you guys to order and we will watch over your stuff."

"Thanks Shisui and Itachi" Ume left to go get some soda and a cheese burger and she got a large water bottle for later. Emi got a salad and cheese burger and a large soda. The both of them came back to the table. Emi looked at Ume's tray and said " Ume you need to eat more"

"I am fine Im not really that hungry."

"Well still. Hey guys you two can go get your lunch."

Itachi and Shisui got up and went to get some food. They came to the table to see Ume already done eating and she was reading a book from the bookstore. Itachi looked a little upset that she would rather read instead take care of herself. Shisui saw this as they sat down he whisper to Emi "Is Ume always like this?"

"Yeah she is she worked so hard to get into college so she studies all the time. She doesn't even like to go shopping that much. She always says she has more important things to do."

"Really a girl who doesn't like to shop that much thats interesting." Of course since Itachi has sensitive ears he heard everything and lets just say he was upset. But before he could say anything he saw Angel from their 1st class was at their table. Angel looked pissed, "Ume-trash and Emi-bitch what did I tell you?"

Ume put on her cutest face and looked around she looked confused but Itachi, Shisui and Emi knew she was faking. Ume looked at Emi, "Hey did you hear something?"

Emi held back a smile, "Huh. You heard it to? It must be the wind or the chairs scratching the floors."

Ume looked at Itachi, "Ita-kun what about you? Did you hear something?" Itachi smirked "What my plum blossom I didn't hear anything."

Emi looked at Shisui and laughed. Shisui looked at Angel who was looking pissed "Hey they can hang out whoever and whenever they want." Angel left with her nose in the air and she tripped on the chair legs. Everybody looked at her with pity or humor. So she hightailed it out of there. Then Ume's cell went off, "Hello? . . .yes I do . . .okay I understand . . . no no no thank you for notice . .. alright bye."

Itachi, "Who was that?"

"Oh my next class teacher, Mr. Kakashi. He was just letting me know class is canceled so it looks like I can go to work really."

Emi said, "Sweet lets get started working on our projects."

Shisui said "Lets go to my house and we can get started." Emi looked at him and laughed, "Shisui-Chan I didn't know you and Itachi are roommates?"

"What? No we live next door."

"Oh okay we'll come with you then." Itachi was thinking _**how am I going to claim my Plum as my mate the full moon is next week I don't want to hurt her but how am I can gonna tell her I am a vampire and she's my life mate?**_Ume touched his face "Hey Itachi are you okay you zoned out for a while." "No I'm sorry I'm fine lets go to my house."

Okay am going skip the drive home and everything so Ume is at Itachi house and Emi is at Shisui house ok now on to my little story.

* * *

First with Itachi and Ume

Ume stepped into Itachi's living room. She took off her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Itachi did the same. Ume said "So . . where do you want to work on our project at?"

"I got a study room we can work in there."

"Ok lead the way." So they headed to the study room. Itachi got onto his computer and started looking up **Alexandros of Antioch **and they got down to work.

* * *

Now to Emi and Shisui

Emi said, "Wow your place is pretty"

"Thanks do you want a tour around the house?"

"Sure love to." So he gave her a tour and then he stopped in his study room. He had computer printer a scanner while it had everything it looked like a mini library. So they got down to work and look up the painting Mona Lisa. They were so busy writing and researching. They didn't notice how late it was getting. Of course they were flirting here and there.

* * *

Back to Itachi and Ume

Ume was writing facts about their artist and blah blah and Itachi was printing out the pictures of the artist sculptors and then Ume accidentally cut her finger and it started bleeding. Itachi could smell that sweet scent it was blood of a virgin and she smelled like . . plums. He went in to his desk and pulled out an alcohol pad and a band aid. But when he turned around to give it to her he saw her sucking her finger to make the blood slow down. He wanted to taste it. Before he noticed he was walking to her. Ume look up at him with little bit of blood on her pouty lips begging to be kissed."Are you okay?"

She could have sworn his eyes were flash red. But he controled his urges and handed her the stuff and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Lets get back to work." So they started until Ume opened her bag and pulled out her water she got from the mall. "Hey Itachi is it okay if I drink this in here?"

Itachi looked up at her and said, "Yes you can."

"Thanks"

"Hey do you have any family out here?" he asked.

"No I don't really talk to my family or see them for that matter. We don't see eye to eye."

"Well its good that you got Emi, me and my cousin we're here for you if you needed us."

"But I just met you and Shisui."

"Aa but I'll be here for you."

"Okay thanks so what about you?"

"I got a younger brother."

"Really how old?"

"18 he should be coming to college soon."

"Thats good college is very useful."

"Yup."

* * *

Now Back to Emi and Shisui

"So when do you think this project will be done?" asked Emi.

"Awe do you not like spending time with me?"

"Ha ha very funny Shisui-Chan."

"Whatever you say Emi-Chan."

"Come on the faster we get this done the better."

"We should be able to finish tomorrow cause its getting late."

"Omg your right! I lost track of time now am I supposed to get my other classes homework done?"

"Well I can help you if you like."

"What? No thanks I should get going home."

"Well okay I'll drive you home."

"Okay let me text Ume to let her know." _"Plum, am going home okay?" _"O_h okay." "So how are you gonna get home??" "Itachi-kun said he'll drive me home." "Awe you guys we'll make a cute couple." "Hn its not like that that." "Sure whatever."_ So Shisui took Emi home.

* * *

_To Itachi and Ume_

"_Itachi maybe we should call it a night??" _

_"Hn." _

_"Well because I still need to finish my other classes homework."_

_ "Aa ok lets go I'll pick you up after school okay?" _

_"Okay thank you." So Itachi dropped Ume off at her pad which she shared with Emi._

"_Thanks for the ride Itachi." _

_"No problem." _

_"Good night."_

_ "Night." She shut the door and walked up to the stairs. Ume went inside of her cozy pad and decided to smoke a cigarette well she does some of her homework from other classes. Time went on and it was almost morning when she was finished. Ume hurried off to bed._

* * *

_At 8 am _

_Emi was the first to wake up she hopped in the shower and she did her human needs. Then she went to go make breakfast for her and Ume._

_Ume was in a rush to get ready she did her human needs. By the time Ume was done breakfast was already set. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**. . . Review please! **

**Beta reader: Yoshikuni-Chiaki**


End file.
